Feeling Better?
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Gibbs and Tony Slash. Inspiration from 05X07. Tony saves Gibbs' life and later goes and sees if he's okay. When Gibbs sees Tony he finally lets the inner animal take over.
_Hey guys! Little one shot using 05X07 "Requiem." I know it seems like a bad episode but it won't be in here. Or at least, I will try._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from NCIS._

 _And guys, if you have a problem with the writing, simply just don't read. I don't mind._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend_

 **NCIS**

Tony pulled Gibbs out of the water and started CPR. He checked for any breathing and groaned.

"Dammit Gibbs... Don't do this now." He whispered. "C'mon boss don't leave me now. Don't make me kiss you." He groaned. As much as he wanted to kiss him, to give into his desire for loving the battered marine, he didn't want it under these circumstances. "Fuck it." He opened Gibbs' mouth and leaned down to give a breath, but no response. He tried again and Gibbs started to cough. Tony sighed with relief. Gibbs coughed harder, spitting water out and started to breath again. He sat up and looked into the green eyes that just saved his life. "Thank God you're okay..." Tony mumbled and patted Gibbs on the back. Gibbs grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug. Tony gently hugged back in surprise.

"Thank you." Gibbs whispered.

"Realization hit you yet boss? You're hugging me and thanking me, and not that I'm not grateful and happy that you're okay but it's kinda freaking me out because this is something you never do, not even to Abby and-' Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head and pulled back from the hug. Tony chuckled. "Yep, he's still his normal self." He chuckled. Both men laid back on the dock they were on and sighed.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs heard the familiar foot falls upstairs while he sanded down his boat he was working on. He looked up to see that Tony came walking down the steps wearing denim jeans that hugged his ass and legs perfectly, and a dress shirt that was green with the top two buttons opened. Gibbs swallowed hard and looked back down to his boat. He'd been crushing on his SFA since Baltimore, but he couldn't show him this. He almost kissed Tony back today when he was giving him mouth to mouth. Tony stood on the opposite side of Gibbs, watching him work.

"Looks good boss." Tony smiled. Gibbs set his tool down and glared at Tony. Clearly he had something planned.

"Spit it out Dinozzo." He said in his usual orderly tone. Tony's cheeks started to turn a little red and Gibbs smirked in his head.

"Wanted to see if you were okay Gibbs, ya know, after almost dying and all." He chuckled a little and Gibbs gave a small half smile.

"Yeah, fine. I can breathe." He said and picked up his tool and continued working. He stole glances now and then to look at the man in his outfit. "Plans tonight?" He asked casually. Tony shook his head slightly and sighed. "What's with the fancy clothes then?" He asked and Tony shrugged.

"Had plans, but h- my date canceled." He said, catching himself before he said 'he.' Nobody knew that Tony was bisexual, and he didn't plan on starting now. Gibbs glared at him and crossed his arms.

"What's his name?" He asked and Tony looked at him surprised. He opened his mouth to speak but Gibbs stopped him. "I've assumed for awhile Tony. I knew." He said and chuckled.

"Gibbs, no one can know..." He mumbled and Gibbs nodded. He set his tool down and walked over to the other side of the boat, causing Tony to turn and lean against the boat. Gibbs suppressed the moan seeing Tony against the boat. It was one of his lovely reoccurring fantasies. Tony swallowed.

"Don't worry. Secret's safe with me Tony." He mumbled and stared at Tony. "You look good Tony." He smiled and crossed his arms. Tony blushed and looked down.

"This old thing?" He chuckled and brushed it off like it was nothing. Gibbs took a step closer and fingered the shirt's silky fabric, by Tony's waist. Gibbs smirked, watching Tony squirm underneath his touch. Tony bit his lip and Gibbs watched him, and slowly let his tongue slide out between his lips, moistening them. Tony moaned quietly and Gibbs smirked. He took a step closer and was toe to toe with the younger agent, and he leaned forward to his ear.

"Go to the master bedroom and undress. Do not touch yourself or you will be punished." Gibbs whispered in his ear and Tony moaned and ran upstairs as fast as he could. Gibbs smirked and walked upstairs slowly, letting Tony have time to undress upstairs. He got to the top of the basement stairs and chuckled seeing Tony's socks and shoes off in the middle of the room, along with his belt for his pants. He walked upstairs to the master bedroom and peered inside. Tony laid back on the bed, completely naked with his eyes closed. His cock laid against his stomach and Gibbs licked his lips. "Such a good soldier." He said quietly and Tony sat up. He watched Gibbs slowly undress, pulling his sweatshirt off first. He eyed Gibbs hungrily, like he was prey, and Tony himself, was the predator. Gibbs fully undressed and smiled at the gasp Tony gave.

"Damn..." He whispered, looking at Gibbs' body and stopped at his cock, fully hard. Gibbs stood in front of Tony and slowly stroked himself, moaning at the pleasure. Tony reached for his own cock and stroked it and Gibbs stopped himself and Tony.

"What did I say boy?" He whispered in Tony's ear and Tony moaned.

"I'll be punished." He said and Gibbs gently licked Tony's ear, biting his earlobe. Tony moaned and whimpered. "What's my punishment?" He whispered and Gibbs smiled.

"A good, thorough spanking." He mumbled and Tony bit his lip. "Stand up." Gibbs ordered and Tony stood and moved to the side as Gibbs sat on the bed. "Lay across my lap boy. It's time for your punishment." He patted his lap and Tony laid on his lap facing down with his ass in the air. Gibbs gently rubbed the globes of Tony's ass, gently squeezing here and there. Tony moaned a little and gently pushed his cock into Gibbs' leg. "Stay still." He soothed and Tony started to relax. "Do you want a safe word?" He said quietly and Tony nodded.

"Rain." He said and Gibbs nodded at the odd safe word. He gently rubbed Tony's ass and gave a hard smack to his left cheek. Tony yelped and thrust forward. Gibbs rubbed where his hand left a deep red mark and Tony moaned. Gibbs smacked his right cheek and Tony yelped again, thrusting forward into Gibbs' leg. Gibbs gently soothed the red marks, feeling the heat coming from each. Tony whimpered a little and Gibbs smiled.

"Would you like something else boy?" He whispered into his ear and Tony nodded. "Okay, get on the bed." Gibbs ordered and Tony quickly got up and winced at the sting in his ass. He laid on the bed on his back and Gibbs took in the image before him. Tony, sprawled out naked in his bed, trembling slightly from pleasure. Tony bit his lip and Gibbs smiled. He crawled onto the bed and hovered over Tony, then straddled his hips. He gently stroked Tony's cock, slowly and rubbing his thumb over the head. Tony moaned and let his head fall back. Gibbs leaned down and kissed Tony's chest, slowly making his way down his abdomen and slid his body down so he could kiss the tip of his cock. Tony gasped and thrust a little into Gibbs' lips. Gibbs licked his lips and swallowed Tony whole, causing Tony to gasp. He hallowed his cheeks and slowly and teasingly licked his cock, sucking lightly on the red head. Tony thrust into Gibbs mouth and Gibbs let him. He took every thrust and sucked him harder, causing Tony to tremble. Gibbs knew Tony was close to the edge and he let Tony's cock fall from his mouth.

"Jethro..." Tony whimpered and Gibbs moaned. Gibbs took a moment and took in his image, a thin layer of sweat coating Tony's body, his face and chest flushed and Tony panting. He stroked himself and moaned.

"Watch me." Gibbs said and Tony looked at Gibbs, watching him stroke his cock and biting his lip. Gibbs moaned and could feel his release coming soon. He stopped himself and reached into the side table next to them, pulling out a condom and some lube. Tony reached for his hand and grabbed the condom.

"I'm clean." He mumbled and Gibbs nodded.

"Same." He whispered. Tony smiled and Gibbs opened the lube tube and lathered a generous amount on his fingers. He slowly rubbed the outer ring of Tony's hole, and slowly pushed a finger in. He moaned. "You stretched yourself before you came over." He whispered into Tony's ear and Tony nodded.

"I wasn't sure but I did it anyways... If I had the chance..." He mumbled and Gibbs smiled. Tony smiled and looked at his lips, silently asking to kiss them. Gibbs leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to Tony's, moaning at the new feeling. Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck and back and pulled him down closer. Gibbs slowly pulled away. He rubbed his cock and covered it in lube, and gently pushed himself into Tony. He moaned feeling the tight heat sheath his cock and Tony moaned. "We'll go slow later...Please..." He moaned. Gibbs slammed into Tony and moaned. He started a fast pace and pushed in deeper each time. He thrust deeper and Tony moaned. "Again..." He whispered. Gibbs thrust in the same motion, hitting Tony's sweet spot. Gibbs moaned.

"Shit...I'm close..." He whispered. He took Tony's cock into his hand and stroked him, Tony shaking underneath him.

"Jethro..." He whispered and Tony shook. Gibbs thrust faster and Tony came, soaking their stomachs. Gibbs moaned feeling Tony tighten around him and he came. He slowly pulled out moments after and laid next to Tony, panting. Both men's breaths filled the room, until they could even out their breathing. Gibbs grabbed shirt that was next to his bed and cleaned both men up, throwing the shirt in the laundry hamper. Tony turned on his side and Gibbs followed the same action.

"How long have you wanted this?" Gibbs asked gently, stroking Tony's side softly and Tony squirming.

"Hey that tickles." He chuckled and Gibbs stopped, waiting for him to answer. "Since Baltimore..." He sighed. "At first it was just..wanting sex. But now... It's more." He mumbled and he pushed Gibbs to his back and laid his head on Gibbs' chest. Gibbs chuckled and wrapped an arm around his SFA.

"Same for me ya know." He said quietly and Tony looked up to him shocked. "Yes really." He chuckled. Tony pushed his body against Gibbs.

"This morning... When I was giving you mouth to mouth...Did you want to kiss me?" Tony mumbled and yawned. Gibbs rubbed his back and smiled.

"Yeah. I know you did too.." He smiled. Tony entwined their legs.

"What about rule 12?" Tony whispered sadly and Gibbs tapped his head.

"Well, we'll keep this on the down-low." He mumbled. "Don't want the others knowing yet until we know for sure." He kissed Tony's temple. Tony leaned up and kissed Gibbs on the lips, gently pushing his tongue against his lips. Gibbs opened his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. Tony slowly rose, keeping their lips connected and straddled Gibbs' hips. Gibbs moaned softly and pulled away for breath. Tony panted softly and sighed.

"God... I feel like the luckiest person." He mumbled and laid back on the bed, letting his head rest on Gibbs' chest. Gibbs smiled.

"I think it should be I'm lucky. I'm the bastard remember?" He chuckled and Tony smiled.

"So, are we... like a couple?" Tony mumbled. Gibbs kissed Tony's head and smiled.

"Yes."

"Good. 'Cause I wasn't going to let you go after that mind-blowing sex." He chuckled. Gibbs gently stroked Tony's hair and smiled as Tony closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **NCIS**

 _Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this smutty little one-shot! Review and read on!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


End file.
